Joey's Fanny Warmer
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Joey is jealous of Jen and her new relationship with Dawson. Read and review. Warning:Teen spanking. Don't Like Don't Read.


Joey's Fanny-Warming

Disclaimer:

Read and review.

Warning: Spanking of a teen girl, by same.

Joey was a very spoiled young lady with a very sassy mouth. She had not counted on the new girl, Jen being the kind of rival who would do something about her tantrums. The sixteen-year old gloated over the fact that she had never had so much as a "slap on her fanny".

Her sarcastic comments to other members on the creek would eventually bring her down from her pedestal. This is a Chelsea about Joey's first fanny-warming.

This is it! Jen thought to herself as she drove to the Chelsea Pier Pub to meet with her friends from the creek. Dawson, Andie, Pacey and Jack had just called to inform her that Joey was there and as sassy as ever.

Well, they had a little surprise in store for the brat and it wasn't one that she would soon forget! It was time that someone taught the vixen a lesson and Dawson's new girlfriend was just the one to do it!

Jen walked into the dimly-lit tavern with determination in her stride. Even though she was fairly new in the small seaside town she considered herself capable to take care of the bitching, Miss Joey Potter who was trying to stir the poo and cause Dawson to break up with me. It had been so obvious from that movie meeting and had escalated from there into a bonfire.

Well, this was one confrontation that she was going to enjoy building a bon fire in her cute caboose. The brat deserved a good spanking and Jen intended to give her one. She had even packed her small oval paddle in her purse for added emphasis. Joey was soon going to learn first-hand how much a spanking could  
sting and burn.

All greeted Jen with cheers and thumbs-up signals as she headed straight for spoiled little Joey. The culprit turned and gasped, her eyes rounding in fright as Jen drew near.  
It was obvious by the stern expression on Jen's face and by the paddle that she now clenched in her hand that she meant business.

"What do you think you are doing?" shrieked Joey  
as Jen grabbed her by the arm and propelled the young brat over the bar stool. Jen pushed her forward so that her head was down and her pert bottom was high, presenting a nice spanking target.

"I'm going to give you a long over-due spanking, young lady."

The newest teen girl in Capeside informed her coolly. Jen swiped her shoulder length blonde hair out of her face and proceeded to lift up the short white skirt covering Joey's round bottom and smiled triumphantly while patting her rivals panty-clad bottom seat.

"I'll warm up these cute flimsy panties first...then we'll see how you like getting the paddle on your bare fanny."

"Ohhhhhh...b-but y-you c-can't!" stuttered the stunned Joey, struggling futilely. "I've never been spanked in my life!"

"Well...THAT is about to change." Jen smiled wickedly, enjoying the sight of Joey's trembling butt cheeks covered only by a pair of silky white panties edged in pretty lace. She gave the seat of her panties a few more pats which caused Joey to whimper and squirm in distress. "I'm going to relish warming your fanny, for your brat act Joey!"

Jen raised her hand and delivered a sharp smack the still baby-fat bottom lying across the stool and Joey gasped at the surprising sting.

SPANK! SMACK! WHACK! CRACK! SPLAT! SPANK!

"Ohhhhhhh my G-ggg...stop...you're hurting me!" cried poor, sweet, innocent Joey, as her feet pumped up and down in protest to her smarting behind. And the hits kept coming.

CRACK! SPLAT! SPANK! SPANK! SMACK! WHACK!

Jen's hand just kept raining down on the wiggling orbs, raising the temperature  
on her nether region with each cumulating swat.

"I think it is time for the paddle now, young lady" murmured Jen, as she stopped the spanking for a moment and rubbed Joey's burning panty-clad seat.

"Your dainty panties are all nice and warm...let's see if the paddle can really toast them for you. Then it will be time for you're unveiling."

"NO! Please...I can't take anymore!" pleaded the  
sobbing Joey.

"Oh, but I think you can."

Jen wasn't moved by Joey's tears, not yet. She raised the paddle and brought it down with a loud **CRACK!**

Joey's reaction was emphatic...obviously the paddle delivered quite a hit to her already stinging bottom. Her legs flailed wildly as Jen methodically covered the seat of her panties with the paddle concentrating on the sensitive "sit-spot".

The crowd cheered as poor, spoiled Joey got her comeuppance. They urged Jen on as the paddle landed repeatedly on the brat's fanny making her sob, kick and squirm. Eventually it became necessary for Dawson and Pacey to help hold Joey over the stool. The seat of Joey's panties was now a rosy pink and Jen decided it was time to pull them down. Slowly, she lowered them to Joey's knees, exposing the well-spanked crimson behind.

"Now this is what I call a hot seat!" grinned Jen, placing her hand on the bare, red fanny.

"P-please d-don't s-spank m-me a-anymore..." sobbed Joey Potter, as she lay limp over the stool.

"Are you going to continue to act like a spoiled brat just because Dawson chooses to date me instead of you?" asked Jen.

"No! I'll be good! I promise!" The trembling teen girl with the shiny long brown hair told her.

"Well, then I will finish up with just a dozen hits of my hand adding some future reminder spanks on your precious bare bottom to be civil and not Sybil." Jen informed her.

"Then opinionated, spoiled Joey's first fanny-warming will be over."

The crowd cheered enthusiastically as Jen finished up with a brisk hand-spanking  
to Joey's cherry red bottom and all agreed that it had been a most  
entertaining evening indeed.

Just a fantasy how was yours?

Read and review.


End file.
